


Wound Up (Spook)

by Ebhenah



Series: Fictober 2018 [18]
Category: Spook&WraithOC
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebhenah/pseuds/Ebhenah
Summary: Fictober 18 Day 18Prompt: "You should have seen it."Original fiction, Original characters (a continuation of my Fictober Day 7 story: Uncharted, Day 8 story : Anchor, Day 13 story: Soulmates, and Day 16 Story: Sunkissed. This one featuring Spook & Wraith and mentioning Grift)Rating: T Mentions of gun violence





	Wound Up (Spook)

"Ohhhh man," she giggled, "Wraith, I was SERIOUSLY impressive! I mean, I know I'm not exactly modest when it comes to this stuff, but I kicked. His. Ass."

"Well, I've seen you with a gun, Spook," he answered mildly, "I'm really not all that surprised. Besides, your alien dna means you have better reflexes AND your vision is more suited to long range targeting. The poor guy didn't even know you had a biological advantage."

"Poor guy? This is Grift we are talking about. The darling little heart throb of the entire organization. Poor nuthin. Besides, he wasn't even supposed to be COMPETING against me, he was supposed to be EVALUATING me. He was the one that decided we should go head-to-head" she hopped to her feet on the bed and did a little bouncing dance, her voice a sing-song, "and I got a perfect score! Bam! Booyah! Per-Fect Score!"

"Okay, okay," Wraith laughed, knocking her ankles out from under her so she fell onto the mattress beside him. "Perfect score. I get it. You got to rub it in his face. I understand."

"But you don't. You can't. If you understood, you'd be celebrating triumphantly with me." She crawled over him, arms crossed over his chest and face tipped up to his. He was one of the few that she was completely comfortable being physically affectionate with, and she made the most of any opportunity to do so. "He was so pissed. SO pissed. He was sooo sure I'd fail… and then?"

"Perfect score," he said dryly.

"Perfect score," she repeated, "oh man, Wraith, his FACE! The look on Grift's face! You should have seen it. It was amazing. Even better than when he found me naked at the beach and didn't know where to look." She sighed happily, rolling onto her back and kicking her legs up into the air, bicycling them in an attempt to burn off some excess energy. "I'm too wound up to hang out in here all night. We should do something fun. Go celebrate."

"Back up a second- naked at the beach?" he asked, "WHY were you naked at the beach?"

"Because I wanted to feel the sun on my skin?" she answered, looking at him in confusion, "because I CAN be naked at the beach without putting myself in a medbay? The sun makes my rosettes tickle. It was nice."

"You are so odd sometimes… just do me a favor and don't tell the others- they'll get all over-protective and scandalized and be all 'you should talk to her- she listens to you'," his voice went high pitched and mocking, "I don't like the nagging. AND I want to stick with being your FRIEND not some kind of stand-in for your parents."

"I don't get how they are so prudey now- they were never this prudey when I was an actual child," she rolled her eyes, "I was just NAKED, it's not like I was hooking up with anyone. I was literally standing still and looking at the sky. It's just skin."

"Exactly- it's not even worth mentioning." He grinned at her. "So, you wanted to celebrate?"

"Yes! How does… rock climbing sound?"

"Rock climbing sounds… pretty fun actually. You surprised me, I was expecting you to call for a night out at a club."

"Nope- clubbing is what I do to cheer me up. I want to do something fun, and challenging with my friend."

"You know who LOVES to climb?" he coaxed.

"Ok fine, you can invite your fiance- BUT if he starts being all over-protective-honorary-uncle I'm leaving your asses behind."

"Deal!" He grinned, "babe? Love of my life? Man of my dreams?"

She made a playful show of gagging. The familiar, although MUCH younger, face of the man she grew up knowing as the best friend of her father, and who later became her beloved father-in-law, appeared in the bedroom doorway.

"What, my darling husband-to-be?" he answered, batting his eyes in exaggerated affection.

"You wanna go rock climbing? SOMEONE has something she wants to celebrate."

"Oooh! A celebration? Did you meet someone?" He asked, his face alight with curiosity.

"Pfft, no! Better! I had to run shoot'em'up sims with Grift as part of getting security clearance, and I put the smug little shit In. His. Place! I got a perfect score!"

"Yes!" He swung into the room and gave her a high five, "I cannot stand that little smug little shit!"

"See?" she said, turning to Wraith, "HE gets it!"


End file.
